


Overdue

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, I just had to, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister





	

After that night's events, Dean was, needless to say, not doing so well. Castiel nearly died right before his eyes as Dean sat there, unable to do a single damn thing. 

And then Cas said it, the words Dean has been meaning to tell him for years. 

_"I love you."_

And now they're back at the Bunker, though Mary said she was going to be back in the morning. Dean hadn't allowed Cas to drive his truck, not after all...that. 

But they didn't talk until they arrived at the Bunker and Sam wished them both a good night. Which left Dean and Castiel standing awkwardly in the hallway, not quite meeting each others' eyes for the first time in eight years. 

"Cas..."

"Dean--"

The two say at the same time, only heightening the awkward tension between them, creating another elongated silence. 

"I'm sorry Dean," Castiel whispers, his voice echoing through the hall. 

"No, don't be." Dean's voice is low and hoarse. "I should be the one apologizing, I couldn't do anything." Cas opens his mouth to respond, but Dean continues speaking, still avoiding eye contact. "And I knew, I've known for so long and I never did anything about it." Dean's voice cracks. 

"...I don't understand," Cas murmurs. "What do you mean?"

"I..." the hunter trails off. He looks up into the angel's eyes and nearly collapses. Dean grabs onto the lapel of Castiel's coat and pulls him forward. 

Their lips collide, and it's far from graceful. Their teeth clash and their noses bump. But Dean doesn't care because it just feels so right and it's a kiss long overdue. 

And when Dean pulls back, gasping, the only thing he can manage is, "Don't fucking die on me."

"I won't." Castiel surges forward, their lips meeting softer this time. In-between kisses, Castiel murmurs soft, raspy, "I love you"s.


End file.
